Salazar Slytherin Meets Voldemort-Raised by Vampires OS
by preciousann
Summary: Salazar told Harry that he had done everything he could to protect Harry and his parents from Voldemort. This is Salazar's story of that fateful night. A Raised by Vampires one shot. I hope you enjoy!


**Salazar Slytherin Meets Voldemort **

A Raised by Vampires One Shot

Salazar moved quickly through the over grown weeds with Peanut, his 4 foot boa constrictor, wrapped tightly around his torso. He saw the Death Eaters gathered in the front garden, so he stopped at a gate that led to The Riddle House, and tuned his vampire hearing so he could listen.

"Master, you must let me go with you! Just in case!"

"No Bellatrix, I must go alone."

"Please!"

"NO! I will kill the boy and his parents myself!"

Salazar turned to Peanut and spoke to her in Parseltongue. "It is time. You must go." He hissed.

She looked at him, nodded, and unwrapped herself. She slithered through the wrought iron gate, made her way silently past the Death Eaters, and entered the house through a hole in a broken window. She climbed the stairs to a room that stood just off the landing.

"What do we have here?" Voldemort asked, looking at Peanut with amusement.

Bellatrix spun around and aimed her wand at the snake.

"Now come Bellatrix, snakes have always found me. It's alright." Voldemort said, then he turned to Peanut and hissed. "What can I do for you?"

"My friend wishes to speak with you." Peanut replied. "It's an urgent matter."

"What is your friends name?" He hissed, shocked that another human could speak to snakes.

"Salazar Slytherin."

"Salazar Slytherin?" He repeated in English, and sat back in his chair, stunned at the news. Voldemort glanced at Bellatrix, who's eyes flicked back and forth between the snake and her Master. "Are you sure?" He hissed, turning his attention back to Peanut.

Peanut nodded. "Yes. He is a vampire, and he wishes to speak to you."

"Very well." Voldemort hissed. "Follow me."

Peanut followed Voldemort and Bellatrix down the stairs and to the front door. When he opened the door, the Death Eaters, who were murmuring among themselves, stopped abruptly, and turned their attention towards him.

"Salazar Slytherin!" He cried. "I have received your message. Of course I will speak with you! Please come!"

Salazar stepped inside the gate, and walked up the short path toward the front door. He wished Voldemort hadn't done that with so many people around. _But then again, my heir has always been one to show off._

"Salazar Slytherin?"

He could hear the Death Eaters mumbling his name and saw as they bowed as he walked by, but silently cursed them all as they did. _I am no King!_

No one had ever seen Voldemort give a genuine smile until that moment, and he greeted Salazar with arms open wide.

"Very clever to send your snake. I would have not believed it otherwise."

"I know, it's the reason I did it."

"Salazar Slytherin, a vampire! And I thought you were dead." Voldemort laughed.

"Everyone does. I created the vampire race, and I'm the first Original Vampire." He said, knowing this would impress his heir and gain his trust. He bared his fangs, and hissed. "And I'm glad you have agreed to speak with me."

"And I'm honored that you have come." Voldemort said, delighted that Salazar had provided proof. "Bella, Severus, and Lucius, come with us." Voldemort said, turning toward them. "The rest of you stay here."

The five of them walked back up the stairs and into the room. Severus closed the door, and stood in the shadows, and cast an uncharacteristic nervous glance at Salazar. Voldemort took a seat, and conjured another for Salazar, and motioned for him to sit. Bella and Lucius smiled at Salazar, and stood behind their Master.

"What is it that I can do for you?" Voldemort asked.

"I'm afraid what I have to say, you may not like."

Voldemort was immediately on his guard. "What do you mean?" He asked, as he narrowed his eyes at his idol.

"I have lived for over 1,000 years, time has a way of changing people, and I am no longer the man I was. Times have changed, muggles are no longer a threat to us, and this madness has to stop. You must not kill this innocent child. He is just a boy. You have to see how wrong this is. It is not my wish for all this to happen. I _do not_ approve of what you are doing. You must rethink your decision." Salazar said calmly.

Voldemort's narrowed eyes glowed red. "What are you saying? Are you saying I should relinquish my power to Dumbledore? Is that who you are working for?"

"I am working for no one. Dumbledore is not aware of my existence. This is me asking you to rethink your decision."

"I will not!" Voldemort shouted, jumping out of his chair. "I will not! How dare you come here and tell me what I must do!"

"He's an imposter Master!" Lucius said. "He must be!"

"Yes, yes! An imposter!" Bellatrix said, aiming her wand at Salazar. "Avada Kedavra!"

A green light shot out the end of her wand, and hit Salazar in the chest. Salazar did nothing to defend himself, and Bellatrix's eyes widened as Salazar sat there and gave her a sly smile.

"Vampire." He said calmly. "I'm already dead, so the killing curse has no effect on me. Why don't you try something else?"

"Crucio!" She cried.

Salazar flinched, but because he was so old, the cruse had little effect on him. "Too old to be bothered by that one. And to save you the trouble of trying to put me under the Imperius Curse, I'll tell you it will have no affect on me either. Anything else? Cause if so, I'll just rip your throat out right now to spare us from your little tantrum."

Bellatrix's eyes grew wide with anger, but she backed down. She knew she would die if she tried anything else.

"Now, I'll give you one last chance to rethink your decision." Salazar said, calmly turning his attention back to Voldemort.

"No. I will carry out my plan. I will kill the boy." He seethed.

"Very well then, but I must warn you, you will not succeed. I will personally make sure you are defeated." Salazar said, standing up.

"How?" Voldemort asked.

"You will see, but you won't remember." Salazar said, flashing toward Voldemort. He grabbed him by the throat, threw him against the wall. "You are a stupid, stupid boy! No better than the muggles who slaughtered us all those many years ago! A rotten heir! Rotten! You will not win this fight! I will see to it!" He cried, then released Voldemort and shouted, "Obliviate!"

Voldemort's eyes glazed over as Salazar erased the memories of his visit. He repeated his threats to both Bellatrix and Lucius and also obliviated their memories, but when he got to Severus he stopped.

"I will not obliviate you, but I will compel you to forget, and if I'm successful, and they all live, I will reverse it. I know where your heart truly lies." Salazar said. "I live under the Black Lake, so I hear everything that is said inside the castle."

"Please sir. You must protect them. He will kill them all."

"I know. I know full well what he is capable of."

"Why not just kill them now?" Severus asked, pointing at the others laying on the floor.

"Because of the prophecy. If I kill him, something even worse will happen. It must be the Potters who stop him. Voldemort is protected by magic that cannot be undone."

"What magic?"

"Evil." Salazar said. "It is pure evil itself that protects him, and it is hatred that drives him. It has taken over his very soul. It _must_ be a Potter that defeats him."

"Help them. Save Lily. Please!" Severus begged.

"I will do my best. I plan to give them a spell. I just hope it's enough."

"What spell?"

"An ancient spell. One that is their only hope. A counter to evil."

"What? What can counter evil?"

"Love." Salazar said. "Only love can defeat evil."

"Please. Save them."

"I will try." Salazar said with a nod. "Now, I must compel you to forget. If they succeed, and they all live, I will reverse it. I do this for your own safety."

Severus nodded. "I understand."

Salazar stared deeply into his eyes, and compelled Severus forget about their encounter. When he was done, he placed them all in a seating position, and altered their memories so they would believe they were in a meeting. He called for Peanut, and they made their way silently down the stairs and to the front door. He obliviated all the Death Eaters with a wave of his wand, and made his way to the gate, then he stopped to listen.

"Master, you must let me go with you! Just in case!"

"No Bellatrix, I must go alone."

"Please!"

"NO! I will kill the boy myself!"

"Very well My Lord." Lucius said. "We will wait for your return."

"How soon until you leave My Lord?" Severus asked.

"Within the hour. Now leave me in peace. I must prepare."

Salazar sighed and shook his head. _I must hurry!_ And he apparated on the spot.

* * *

When he arrived in Godric's Hollow, he told Peanut to wait for him in the graveyard. He quickly made his way to the Potter's house, and knocked frantically on the door. James Potter answered, and stood there in shock.

"Invite me in." Salazar said, staring into his eyes.

"Please come in." James mumbled, then looked a Salazar in alarm. "Who are you!" He shouted, as Salazar stepped over the threshold. He raised his wand and pointed it at Salazar's face.

"Please don't be alarmed. I'm here to help." Salazar said, as Lily came rushing into the room, also with her wand drawn.

"Who are you?!" She cried.

"My name is Salazar Slytherin. I don't expect you to believe that, but it's true. I am a vampire, and have lived for 1,100 years. Please listen to me carefully. You have been betrayed by your friend Peter Pettigrew, and Voldemort is on his way here. He will be here in an hour."

"How do you know this?" Lily asked, as fear crossed her face.

"Because I have just been to see him. I tried to get him to change his mind, but he won't. He is too consumed by hatred and evil. You cannot defeat him on your own, so I have brought you a spell. A spell to protect Harry and give _him_ the power to defeat Voldemort, if you fail to kill him yourself."

"But Harry is just a baby!" Lily cried. "How can he defeat him?"

"I know he's only a child, but it's the only way this will work. Now we don't have a lot of time, so listen to me carefully. Voldemort is coming alone, so you may have a chance if the both of you duel him together. If you defeat him, then obviously he will die and all will be fine, but if not, if even one of you dies, the other _must_ get to Harry, and cast this spell. It's an ancient spell. A Sacrificial Love Spell. You must pour this potion on Harry's head. Once it has been poured, you must look directly into Harry's eyes, and tell him how much you love him. Tell him over, and over, and over again, until the potion turns green and disappears. It won't take long for this to happen, and it will protect Harry from the killing curse. Now, you both know that neither of you can defeat Voldemort by yourself, so in order for this to work, one of you must sacrifice yourself for your son. No matter what Voldemort tells you to do, do not stand aside, do not raise your wand, do not defend yourself, for if you do, the spell will not work, and Harry will die."

"Can I just cast this spell on Lily, so that Harry has a chance to grow up with his mother?" James asked, looking at Salazar hopefully.

Salazar shook his head sadly. "No, I'm afraid not. It must be cast on a blood relative, and since you're not blood related, it will not work."

"What will happen to Harry if we die?" Lily asked.

"I assume Dumbledore will take him. Or your friend Sirius."

"Yes, yes, Dumbledore will look after him." James said with a nod. "How do we know we can trust you? You say you are Salazar Slytherin, how do we know for sure. How do we know that this potion won't kill Harry?"

"I have caused great suffering in my day, I don't deny that. I also know that my name strikes fear into people. I have a lot to answer for one day, but you must understand, I'm over 1,000 years old, and I have changed. I don't view the world as I once did. Muggles are no longer trying to kill us, therefore I have no problems with muggles and muggle borns anymore. I do not approve of what he is doing. I told him that tonight, but he didn't want to listen. He is too consumed by hate and evil." Salazar sighed. "I asked him to spare Harry, and I asked him to stop this madness, but he wouldn't."

Suddenly there was a scream outside, and Salazar and the Potters looked up.

"He is here." Lily breathed. "Please help us fight. Please!"

"I can't. It _must_ be a Potter that defeats him. If I kill him, something worse will happen. I promise you."

There was a loud bang and another scream from outside.

"I must go." Salazar said. "Remember what I told you to do."

James nodded. "Thank you Salazar. I hope what you have done is enough to save our son."

"It won't be me saving him, it will be you. With any luck, all of you will live tonight."

Salazar stepped out the door, and apparated to the graveyard. He tuned his hearing to listen. He could hear James and Lily dueling Voldemort, but then James yelled for Lily to go upstairs and cast the spell. Salazar closed his eyes and tears fell from his face as he heard Voldemort cast the killing curse at James. Then more tears fell as Lily finished telling Harry how much they loved him, and Lily refusing to step aside. She pleaded for her son, but did not raise her wand, and she died for Harry. Salazar smiled through his tears when Voldemort cast the curse at Harry, and when the roof blasted apart. He heard Voldemort scream in pain, as a green flash filled the night sky. Then all was silent for a moment, until Salazar heard the unmistakable cries of a child. He watched as Sirius came, then Hagrid. He watched as Hagrid took a crying Harry from the house, and he saw when Sirius gave Hagrid his motorcycle. Sirius let off a cry of rage, then apparated. Salazar went to the house, and searched for Voldemort's body, but sighed when he could not find it.

_Horcruxes. I should have known he would make them. I should have known!_

He knelt beside Lily Potter, and gently touched the side of her face. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you all." He whispered. "But there will come a time, sometime in the future, when Harry will face him again, but this time Voldemort will die. I will be there to help your son. Harry will defeat him. I promise. I will not let your sacrifice be for nothing."

Salazar gently reached down and closed her eyes, then apparated back to the graveyard to pick up Peanut. He apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts, and walked toward the secret entrance to his home, but suddenly stopped, and fell to his knees on the shore line. Fresh tears fell from his face, as he clawed the sand in frustration.

"I failed to protect them all. I failed. The boy lives, but his parents died. I failed them. I failed them." He wept.

He didn't hear the rippling of the water, nor its surface break, as a giant tentacle rose out the water. The Giant Squid placed the tentacle on Salazar's back, and patted it gently. Salazar looked up and smiled as he wiped sand off his face.

"I don't know how you always manage to make me feel better, but your presence is always calming. Thank you my Giant friend."

The Giant Squid lifted its head out of the water and wrapped its tentacles around Salazar in a gentle hug.

Salazar laughed. "That's a first. I don't know how you understand human speech, and sometimes I swear you're an animagus, but I have yet to prove it. Maybe one day I'll find out, but for now, I just want to sleep. Thank you my friend."

The Giant Squid released him, and Salazar went into his house. It comforted him to see the squid outside his bedroom window as he fell asleep.

* * *

**14 Years Later**

"Kill the spare!" Harry heard a high pitch voice whisper.

"Noooo!" Harry cried, as Peter Pettigrew fired a killing curse at Cedric.

Salazar watched in disgust as Voldemort regained his body from the regeneration potion. He knew Voldemort would choose this graveyard as the place he would face Harry. His own heir was just that predictable. Salazar vowed revenge against him, and swore that he would help Harry defeat him for good this time. He watched as the Death Eaters descended from the sky, and smiled to himself when he noticed that Severus had not come. He knew that despite the feelings Severus had for the boy, that Severus would protect him, if he did show. Salazar watched as Voldemort made his grand speech, and scowled when Voldemort tossed Harry aside like a toy, but when he fired a killing curse at Harry, Salazar flashed in front of Harry. Voldemort jumped back in surprise.

"Who are you? How did you survive that?" He cried. "Get out of my way!"

"No! I will answer none for your questions!" Salazar yelled. "I promised you 14 years ago that I would help Harry defeat you, and I'm here to fulfill that promise."

"Get out of my way!" Voldemort shouted. "I don't remember you!"

Salazar grabbed Harry and flashed behind a gravestone as another killing curse flew their way.

"Do not be afraid. Do exactly as I say."

"Who….how…"

"Later!" He whispered. "Now, as soon as he casts a killing curse at you, you try to disarm him. You must be quick. Now go!"

Harry nodded and jumped up. Salazar watched with bated breath as Harry faced him down. Voldemort raised his wand and fired the curse, and Harry countered. As soon as their wands connected, Salazar leapt into action. He flashed behind Harry, and shouted in his ear.

"Do not let go! Keep holding on!"

Salazar nearly jumped in surprise as the two streams of light erupted into golden sparks, but smiled as the images of Cedric, Lily, and James burst out of the end of Voldemort's wand.

"Harry, listen to Salazar!" Lily yelled.

"Don't let go son!" James shouted.

Harry nodded, and held on. Salazar knew that his chance was now. For 14 years he had searched for the horcruxes, and now it was time to destroy them. Harry had already destroyed the diary, but now Salazar was able to get rid of the rest, and if he was right, this would also destroy the horcrux that resided within Harry himself.

"Do not let go no matter what happens!" Salazar cried, and James and Lily gathered around Harry, as a protective shield surrounded them all from the Death Eaters who stood around in shock. Salazar took out his locket and shook his head sadly as he threw it into the green stream emitting from Voldemort's wand. The horcrux exploded, and with it, the piece of soul trapped inside was destroyed. Voldemort screamed with rage as he realized what was happening, and tried to break contact, but he couldn't. He was forced to watch as Salazar destroyed them all. Helga's cup, Rowena's diadem, and the ring. With each one, Tom Riddle became weaker and weaker, and finally it was time for Harry himself.

Salazar raised his wand at Harry's head, as Lily and James reassured their son. That scar will always be there, but Salazar was the only one who knew about the special properties it held. The scar itself wasn't the horcrux, but blood trapped within the scar tissue of the lightning bolt was. Salazar muttered the incantation, and the blood flowed from Harry's head into the tip of Salazar's wand. Voldemort watched in horror as Salazar expelled it from his wand into the green stream, and he screamed in pain.

"Harry! Concentrate! It's time, I know you're tired, but push! Push the killing curse back toward him!" James yelled.

"You can do it Harry!" Cedric cried.

Harry closed his eyes, and mentally pushed with everything he had left. The killing curse flew backwards and hit Tom Riddle in the chest killing him instantly.

The ghosts of Harry's parents and Cedric nodded and smiled as Harry fell to his knees. The Death Eaters fled, and Peter Pettigrew tried to run, but Salazar hit him with a stunning spell, before he had time to apparate. He didn't care about the others, they would be dealt with eventually.

"We are proud of you son." James said. "I love you. You are finally safe."

"I love you sweetheart. Be strong, be brave, and live life. You have that chance now." Lily said.

"Harry take me back to my father." Cedric said. "Please."

Harry nodded at all of them in a state of shock.

"I love you." He said, to his parents. "I love you both. And Cedric, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Harry. Do not be sorry."

"Goodbye Harry." Lily said. "We have to go now. We love you."

Harry watched with tears in his eyes, as they faded away. He sat there on his knees and cried until he didn't have any tears left. Salazar watched, and finally Harry looked up.

"Thank you. Whoever you are, thank you."

"My name is Salazar Slytherin. I'm a vampire, but do not worry, I won't harm you. I'm proud of you."

"Salazar Slytherin?"

"Yes. I don't expect you to believe me, but that's ok. You will be forgetting we met anyway. I stunned Peter so you can take him back via the port key so you can clear your Godfather's name."

"Thank you. Thank you."

Salazar gently lifted Cedric's body and placed it next to Harry, then he picked up Voldemort and dumped him beside Harry, and finally Peter. He knelt down next to Harry, who began crying at the site of Cedric.

"I will not take your grief for your friend away. That is a process you must deal with, and it would be wrong of me to deny you that." He said, and Harry nodded. Salazar stared into Harry's eyes. "You will forget we met. You will not remember my name or my face. You will tell Dumbledore that you stunned Peter as he tried to flee so that Sirius can be cleared. You name the Death Eaters that you saw here tonight. You take Voldemort's body back as proof that you killed him."

"I will." Harry mumbled.

Salazar levitated the Triwizard cup over to Harry, and told him to grab the cloaks of the others, and take it. He watched as Harry disappeared.

"I'm sure I'll see you again Harry Potter." He whispered into the night.

_The End_


End file.
